


The Happily Ever After

by ikickedapuppythencried



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dark Q, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikickedapuppythencried/pseuds/ikickedapuppythencried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betrayal, after all, is the greatest form of tragedy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happily Ever After

_“If he turns out to be a mole, kill him”_

  
_“Do you believe in fairy tales, James?”_

  
_‘CLANG_ ’

  
His eyes snapped open. Metals clanged loudly against his wrists and ankles. There was a man wearing a crisp suit and a sharp grin. He drew a breath when his eyes landed on the one kneeling beside him is the one he came for: naked, submissive...

  
“Do you believe in fairy tales, James?”

  
…debauched.

  
He growled when a repulsive hand tugged harshly at those curls, pulling him to stand. The clang of the handcuffs became even louder when a tongue caressed and left a strip of wet patch on that pale skin, before tossing him onto the unforgiving floor, landing just in front of James. Still, the receiving end of the assault was impassive, unmoving, like a marionette doll without it’s strings, making him think of words like _broken, defeated, and gone._

  
He had to reign in his volcanic anger, it would do them no good if he showed any aggression to their captor. “Oberhauser” the name gave a bitter taste in his tongue _How are you still alive?_ He doesn’t asked.

  
“For someone who had a fortress with a blue eyed dragon protecting him, the Quartermaster is frustratingly easy to capture” He gave a mocking laugh “But he’s not loyal to MI6 in the first place, isn’t he?”

  
“What do you mean?” He suddenly remembers Vesper, but Q is different. This is different. Q is not Vesper and he won’t be… He can’t be.

  
“Torturing a Double-Oh agent physically get a bit boring sometimes” Slowly, like a renewed puppet, Q stood up, straddling him and putting his arms around his neck. Despite the situation, he found the action comforting. Q smelled of home. “Betrayal, after all, is the greatest form of tragedy”

  
Q’s eyes has never been clearer than before, filled with exhilaration, desire and devotion.

  
But not for him.

  
“Looks like we won’t be having our Happily Ever After”

  
_“You are like a Knight in a black suit”_

  
_“Then you must be my hipster glasses wearing princess”_

  
_“Call me a princess again and I’ll send you out with a water pistol.”_

  
_“How about being called Mr. Bond?”_

  
_“Are you asking me to marry you?”_

  
_“…If you’re inclined to.”_

  
_“… Yes, you ridiculous man!”_

  
And he was suffocating.  
Blood draining fast from the gaping wound around his neck. His eyes never strayed away from his. A mixture of olive and brown. His pink supple lips. His perfectly wonderful curls.  
For some reason, there was no resentment. There was betrayal but he felt no anger. He was not like Vesper. He reached to wipe those traitorous tears leaking from those beautiful, beautiful eyes.

  
His breath has become ragged and weak “Don’t cry my love... not for me” Then there was blackness, and he knew no more.  


**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo....
> 
> How was it?  
> I tried making happy fics but depressing ones are really my forte


End file.
